Email Service Providers (ESPs) do not provide for robust collaborative review mechanisms. Accordingly, stakeholders who would like to review email content prior to having them sent to subscribers either use the rudimentary ESP tools that allow them to send tests of campaigns to their own email and communicate back and forth with stakeholders via email hence cluttering their inbox, or have an account manager screen capture the email into an image and uploading the content to a collaborative tool such as GOOGLE DOCS™, so that multiple stakeholders can comment and provide feedback on email content.
A common solution to the problem is sending tests of emails to different stakeholders over email and getting feedback over email. However, such approach can often result in confusion when multiple variants of emails are involved. Some manually host the source of the emails to a web server, however such solutions require a user to manually copy and upload said content.
Other solutions involve taking screenshots of emails and uploading them to a shared repository such as GOOGLE DOCS™ or collaborative review tools such as PROOFHQ™ and INVISION™. However the process of taking screenshots can be often cumbersome.
Although automatic generation of new content via an email has been done by certain applications such as automatic uploading images by email and creation of new blog content via email, such solutions do not involve the automatic generation of dynamic identifiers within the email and having the receiving application automatically organize and version such content based on said dynamic identifiers.
Other existing applications allow users to create rule sets to sort emails. For example, MICROSOFT OUTLOOK™ allows for establishing rules to sort emails to folders based on content within an email. However, such solutions do not allow for the automatic generation of dynamic identifiers within the email and having the receiving application automatically organize and version such content based on said dynamic identifiers.
Thus, there is still a need for improved systems and methods for management and display of email message content for proofing and review.